Byakuya Kuchiki VS Reisi Munakata
Byakuya Kuchiki VS Reisi Munakata is ShadowKaras' 5th off-season One Minute Melee. The combatants are Byakuya from Bleach and Reisi from K Project. Description A duel between two stoic captains! Who will win: the leader of Squad 6, or the commander of Scepter 4? Battle Random abandoned city, 8:00 PM Byakuya Kuchiki walked down the streets of the city, inspecting the damage. One of Soul Society's most wanted Hollows had attacked, and he was attempting to track the Hollow down. He came upon Reisi Munakata, who instantly spoke. "This area is being inspected by Scepter 4. Leave immediately." "No." was the response. "It is my duty to investigate this area." "I will have to remove you with force, then." declared Reisi. FIGHT! 60 Reisi drew his blade and slashed, but Byakuya was quick enough to respond. He used his Zanpakuto to block the slash, and retaliated with rapid slashes. Reisi dodged them all and chopped at Byakuya's head, trying to deal the killing blow. Before his blade could touch the Soul Reaper, however, Byakuya vanished and reappeared across the street. "Hado #4: Byakurai." chanted Byakuya. A thin bright cyan blast that looked like a lightning bolt streaked towards Reisi from Byakuya's finger. The King blocked it with his saber, channeling Blue Aura into the sword. The Kido spell was stopped, but Byakuya used Shunpo again and appeared in front of Reisi, stabbing with his katana. 50 Reisi put up a shield of Aura, which repelled Byakuya's blade. An azure blast flew from Reisi's hand, which was dealt with by a Shunpo-boosted dodge. Byakuya appeared beside Reisi and slashed repeatedly. The King was able to keep up, he parried every strike with remarkable precision, and stabbed his sword through Byakuya's chest. "Utsusemi." Reisi was simply stabbing Byakuya's captain coat. The Soul Reaper was standing opposite him, a good 15 feet away. 40 "Enough games!" said Reisi firmly. He swung his sword and a blade-shaped energy blast flew at Byakuya. The captain dodged, but more blasts came his way. Byakuya slashed through each blast and held his Zanpakuto upwards, then uttered it's release command. "Scatter, Sebonzakura." The blade disappeared, replaced by magenta cherry blossom petals of spirit energy that flew in all directions. Reisi created another shield, but it was weathered by the multiple blade-petals. Eventually, his shield gave way, but Reisi's incredible agility let him strike every petal away. The petals returned to their owner, hovering around him. 30 Byakuya continued attacking from afar, sending more petals. Reisi ran behind a wall while dodging the storm of petals, but they were tearing the wall apart quickly. Before they could get through, Reisi jumped over the wall and blasted Byakuya, knocking him down. Another blast was discharged from Reisi's hand, only for Byakuya to block it with another Kido. "Bakudo #81: Danku." The translucent wall created by the Kido stopped the blast easily. Byakuya sent more petals at Reisi, but they were hit away once more. Byakuya decided to stop playing around. 20 "Bankai: Sebonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya dropped the remaining part of his Zanpakuto into the ground. Two rows of massive pink glowing swords rose out of the ground, and those broke into an abundant amount of petals. Reisi created a shield, but the petals tore it apart like wet tissue. The King created more shields while running away, the constant bombardment of petals still obliterating his defensive constructs. Byakuya called back his petals and flash-stepped in front of Reisi. "Hado #1: Sho. Hado #4: Byakurai." A firm force pushed Reisi backward, and the cyan bolt nearly went through his chest, but he dropped to the ground to avoid it. Reisi rolled backward, avoiding a cluster of petals from above. 10 "Senkei." said Byakuya. The petals hovered around Byakuya and Reisi, then merged into katanas, which circled the two combatants like a wall. Two of the swords flew to Byakuya's hand, and he engaged Reisi in close combat. Reisi used all his skill, thrusting and jabbing at every opportunity, but Byakuya outclassed him. All of the Scepter 4 commander's attacks were casually blocked. "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro." Six rods of yellow light formed a circle around Reisi's chest and imprisoned him, preventing him from moving. Byakuya changed the direction of his swords, pointing them all towards Reisi. "Ikka Senjinka." Every sword flew at and struck Reisi, ripping him apart within 2 seconds. When the blades vanished and Byakuya called off his Bankai, the Blue King was a pile of bone and blood. KO! This melee's winner is.....Byakuya Kuchiki! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees